The best day
by Kyra-sensei
Summary: No love was stronger than the love she felt for him. Not for anyone, not for anything and it was irrevocable
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hey guys, this is just a short story, and if I continue with it then it will probably be because of some impossible inspiration. Enjoy and please review and tell me if you guys like it.**

**I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**Chapter 1**

A strange feeling burned inside of her; it made her energetic, excited and nervous. Never before had Katara felt this way; not with anything and most definitely not with anyone. The feeling was so wonderful – addictive – that she didn't ever want to lose it. Not ever.

She didn't have to think of the cause of it, though. It was the most obvious, most wonderful reason in the world. The words, the letters, the person made her heart melt in a way that was indescribably enjoyable; nothing could explain or illustrate the love she felt for this man. The mere mention of his beautiful name made her heart jump in her chest and gave her unexplained butterflies, making her feel content.

She was now eighteen and more beautiful than ever. Her dark, chocolate brown locks cascading down to her waist, her beautiful sapphire eyes gaining more light and happiness, while her golden skin shone with radiance; she was the true vision of beauty and happiness.

The thought of what was going to happen that day made her even happier. Today would be the day that she would stay happy for the rest of her life. Nothing could bring her down after this; nothing at all.

This had all started a few months ago.

Sokka and Suki had gotten married in the Southern Water Tribe, and it was a wonderful ceremony. They had invited all of their friends and family to join them in celebrating, as well as the love of her life. She only found out that she was in love with him the year before, on her seventeenth birthday. He had surprised everyone by making an appearance and that was the first time that she had seen him after the end of the war. He had looked so stunning before her eyes; a thing of pure splendour and remarkableness. Anyway, at her brothers wedding celebration, he had made a scene just as on her birthday. On that wonderful day, was the day everything changed; the fire nation and the water tribe was to become one.

Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko; her fiancé and the love of her life.

She wore a beautiful wedding dress. The material was that of ocean blue silk – the fire nation is a hot nation after all – the dress was long and flowed around her body and onto the floor even with her matching shoes. Her hair was left lose and fell over her shoulders perfectly. She wore very little make-up, so little that it hardly made a difference. The only difference you could see was that her face sparkled with a light layer of glitter.

Katara had chosen Toph as her maid-of-honour and Suki as her Bride's maid along with Ty Lee – who was exceptionally ecstatic – and all three of them looked beautiful. Toph had grown into a beautiful young lady. She wore an olive green dress and green shoes – shoes she would soon take off – and wore her hair in her normal bun on the top of her head, wearing only a thin layer of make-up. Suki and Ty Lee wore dark grass green dresses with matching shoes, both wearing a light layer of make-up and their normal hair styles.

Katara felt so excited about getting married, but most excited about finally having Zuko as her own, finally having him all to herself and forever.

Sure she felt a little bad for Aang, who was really hurt when she broke up with him and really hurt when she and Zuko started dating, but she loved Zuko and nothing was ever going to change the way she felt about the fire bender. She loved Aang, she really did, but not romantically like her fiancé. The young Air bender would always be more like her brother, besides, Aang seems rather happy with Toph now. Strange that they make such a wonderful couple and even better; they make each other happy, like the way Sokka and Suki do.

Her Gran-Gran came into the room and that's how Katara knew that it was time. After this day, she would never be single again, after this day; she would always belong to someone in the same that someone would belong to her, always and forever. Her Gran-Gran led her to the doors of the large ball room where the ceremony would be held and handed her over to her father who would soon give her away to the man she loved.

After the comment from her father that said she looked beautiful and the statement that she would always be his little girl and the reassurance that if Zuko wasn't making her happy that she could always come home whenever, the door opened and the music started playing.

Katara felt her heart stop as soon as she saw all of the people looking at her. She felt as if her stomach was about to jump out of her throat and that she was going to pass out, but when her father squeezed her hand, her heart began to beat again. Katara looked forward to where she was heading and felt her heart clench in an enjoyable manner. She saw all of her troubles disappear, along with all the people in the room. The only thing she saw was the smile on Zuko's face. The smile that always left her breathless and the smile that always got her asking for more.

He looked so gorgeous – but then again what was new – as he stood there waiting for her. He was tall and muscular and just plain … indescribable. His eyes were full of love and adoration as he looked down at her. Katara always felt so small compared to him; he was so tall and … big. His height always towered over her, but she didn't mind; it just brought thoughts to her mind that he would have to scoop her up in his arms to kiss her.

All of the thoughts she had about him were just … wonderful. She couldn't feel any happier then thinking about their life together and how happy she would be with him.

Katara's father handed her over to Zuko who thanked him politely and smiled at the love of his life. Both of them said 'I do' without any hesitation.

They will surely live happily ever after.

**Authors note: Short I know, and a little weird. Please tell me what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note; a huge thanks to my beta reader scarlet700, you're a great help! Thanks to those have favourited me and my story and thanks to those who have review and actually looked and read my story. You guys are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note; just a little something I felt to write.**

I DON'T OWN ATLA!

Chapter two

I feeling of peace and serenity passed over Katara as she looked into Zuko's warm, golden eyes. They shared the affectionate gaze for a few moments before they were brought out of their thoughts by many people dying to congratulate them on their marriage.

Katara knew that they would live together happily and nothing would be better then that, nothing in the world, because Zuko was the person that she loved more than anything on this entire earth!

A life without Zuko would be a life without living, a life without happiness, a life without hope or faith …

Katara shuddered at the thought of not having Zuko – now her husband – by her side, of not having him at all. She loved him, she really did and there was nothing that would change that.

For the first time since she found her mother's murderer, Katara felt completely at peace with herself and with everything else. She once again looked up at her true love and smiled as she realized that that feeling of peace and happiness would never go away. It would remain there, in her heart, for all eternity and this brought Katara to be even happier knowing that nothing could bring her down.

"I love you." She told him with a warm kiss. A kiss that would last forever and ever …

**Authors note; I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
